


Terminal Velocity (Optional Title)

by Immortal_Crow



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Crow/pseuds/Immortal_Crow
Summary: The fight with Zoom had more consequences than Barry could handle. The next few weeks he’s tormented by his failure and the decisions made to end the threat that was Zoom. Until finally he could no longer take it and creates Flashpoint. The Speedforce was not pleased with his actions and unlearned lessons and decides to step in depositing him into the present time where he doesn’t save his mother.





	Terminal Velocity (Optional Title)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, first Flash fanfic ever. I've been sitting on this for a month and decided why not post it. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 1

Contact

 

**_-Alternate Reality Past Before Flashpoint-_ **

_“You got your eyes and ears right here.” Cisco says._

_Barry at this point has already zoned out only hearing the platitudes from the others. He was of one mind. He was focusing only on destroying Zoom. After all he had done he was ending this today. As he walks towards Zoom, images of a broken and bleeding Caitlin filters into his mind. Zoom standing above her before placing the blame at Barry’s feet for being too late to save her. Too late, he was always too late to save the one’s he cared about. Caitlin, his Dad Zooms next victim, Cisco a victim of Zoom’s minions._

_Enough was enough._

_Barry got into starting position his mind blanking on anything but defeating Zoom. And then the race started. He ran towards the construct in front of him sprinting with all his might. He began to fight Zoom trying to hurt him like he hurt everyone he cares about. He grabs at the dark clothed speedsters and punches him square in the jaw sending him stumbling at high speeds. It slows him down but not enough. He just speeds right back delivering an elbow to Barry’s side lowering his own speed._

_This back and forth continues until Barry makes himself a duplicate. A time remnant. The time remnant already knows what he wants to be done because he was him. So, it veers off of the machine to rescue Joe. He keeps running faster and faster as Zoom is angered by his lack of honesty. He continues to try and beat Zoom into submission failing miserably with each strike until Zoom launches at Barry and tackles him of the multiverse breaching machine._

_The remnant began to run circular to the machine as Barry and Hunter Zolomon begin to fight fist to fist. They drag each other around their battleground each giving out flurry of punches. Barry dodges Zolomon’s fist and bashes him into a metal wall. He hits him with a flurry of speed punches until his body limps slightly. He grabs Zoom and tosses him down on the ground before pinning him down his right hand poised to strike him, kill him in the same manner he had killed his father. The man who was his sole reason for living after his mother died._

_Yes, Barry cared for Iris and Joe but Barry struggled through life only on the thought that his father had been innocent. The search for the truth and his father’s innocence was what kept him going. That and his love for both his parents. Iris and Joe he loved but as much as Joe was a father figure to him he couldn’t have fully replaced all that Henry Allen had symbolized in Barry’s mind._

_“You’re a hero Barry, you couldn’t kill me before you won’t kill me now.” Zoom wheezes out through strenuous breaths. Behind Barry he hears the sound of the shriek of the time wraiths._

_“You’re right I couldn’t kill you before Zoom. But, you’ve hurt too many people and I won’t let you get away with that.” Barry’s voice carry’s to his friends and family. He was of one mind killing Zoom. For killing his father, for hurting and killing Caitlin, and to ease his own damned mind._

_“Barry No!” He hears all of them shout but he doesn’t stop he plunges his hand into Zoom’s chest just like he did his father and pierces right through his heart._

_Zoom’s eyes widened in shock as his life began to leave his eyes. Barry Allen had killed. He killed Zoom in cold blood. And he felt great about it. He felt triumphant. He leans back and falls into a sitting position as the time wraiths collect Zoom’s body turning him into ghoulish looking Flash like form that was more zombie like than anything._

_“I did it Caitlin, Dad.” I got the revenge you deserved. He thinks to himself feeling a bit at peace. He turns to what was left of the people he cared about to see them all looking at him as if he was a stranger. He stands up and eyes them all meeting their gazes. Cisco’s eyes held pain and disbelief. Wally’s betrayal and anger. Joe’s held so much disappointment that it hurt Barry. Jesse’s eyes were shocked. Well’s eyes were those of disappointment yet understanding. It was that, that look that centered him and gave him hope that Iris didn’t feel the same._

_“How could you Barry?” The broken whisper that Iris released and the utter betrayal, disappoint and shock hit him._

_“How could I not.” He answers in response. It wasn’t very loud but it felt like his words carried over to all of them._

 

**-Present Reality Flashpoint-**

 

He was running. Running through Central City or this alternate version of it where Wally was the Flash. More like Kid Flash. Regardless this life. This life was so much better than the last. He didn’t have to fight to battle daily. Wally took up the mantle and seemed to enjoy a lot more than he did. A lot more than Barry Allen did before he saved his Mom. He was at peace. There was no pain and suffering in this world for him. No one he cared about was dead.

 

Barry had dropped in on all of them except one to see how their lives were going. They were going fine without him. It was an acknowledgment that made his chest ache. The only one wo he had not seen was Caitlin. For reasons, he didn’t even want to admit for himself but today was different. Today, he ran towards where he discovered she worked. So fast he ran and vibrated his way through the clinic until he came to her office.

 

A pediatrician. Caitlin Snow had become a pediatrician in this life. It brought a smile to his face as he observed her looking after the little boy. She wasn’t as cold and distant as she was. The smile on her face was full and without worry. He was relieved to see her so happy. He stayed hidden out of sight his speed keeping him from being noticed. It was something he discovered he could do in this reality. If he vibrated…moved fast enough he could not be seen by anyone.

 

Barry thinks that if there were other speedsters then it was unlikely that they wouldn’t be able to see him. But, he never fully interacted with them. By them he meant the Rival and Kid Flash. He was fine being just a member of CCPD’s Forensic Science team here in this world. He regarded his life as amazing especially without the lack of responsibility and without all of the pain heaped upon him.

 

Yes, things were good here.

 

He leaves Caitlin alone returning to the warehouse where he locked away Eobard Thawne the Reverse Flash. “Look at you all happy.” Eobard remarks. Barry smirked at him as he sauntered into the warehouse.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be life is great? Everyone I care about is alive. While you are here in front of me locked up, so you can’t harm anyone.” Barry retorts tossing him a bag from Big Belly Burger. Eobard glowers at him.

 

“You know this won’t last right. The Speedforce won’t allow it.”

 

“Hmm maybe but then you’ll still be here Thawne.” Barry took a bit from his burger after he says this.

 

“Why don’t you just kill me?”

 

“Yeah, why don’t I?” Barry actually considers this as he stares at Thawne. Eobard’s eyes widened as Barry moved closer to him. He began to vibrate his arm as he had saw both the Reverse Flash and Zoom do on multiple occasions before sticking it in Eobard’s chest. The Reverse Flash froze stock still as Barry’s still phased arms stays in his chest. “Is that fear I see?”

 

The question isn’t answered as Barry’s hand literally crushes Eobard’s heart. He killed him. He killed him just like he killed Zoom. The Reverse Flash was dead. Instead, of the all-encompassing relief and feeling of accomplishment that Zoom’s death gave him, Barry felt empty as if killing Eobard did nothing. It gave no gratification. This man killed his mother yet, killing him didn’t make him feel as triumphant as Zoom’s death.

 

“Why?”

 

For the following days that question he had asked himself stays in the forefront of his mind as he goes through life in Central City. It becomes a bit monotonous, but he didn’t really care. He walks into Jitters for some coffee during his lunch break and sees Caitlin sitting a table sipping her own coffee looking rather sullen. He tries to ignore this expression on her face as he orders his coffee but before long he begins to constantly look her way.

 

“Barry Allen.” He grabs his coffee from the barista who brew it before walking towards Caitlin’s small two person table.

 

Before he can stop himself he’s sitting down in front of her. Barry sitting there startles her slightly it puts a smile on his face. “Ah um sorry about that. I just couldn’t help but notice you were looking a bit morose.” Caitlin’s face begins to darken into a familiar coldness that he saw on both his original Caitlin’s and Killer Frost’s face.

 

“Excuse you.” Her whisper is harsh and unkind a distinct contrast to the way he saw her interacting with her patient yesterday.

 

“I know random stranger its just you looked like you needed someone to talk to.” He says this in a rather stuttering awkward tone.

 

“Look, I don’t know you so why don’t you shove off and bother someone else.”

 

Barry feeling a bit disheartened nods in begins to get up. Yet, something keeps him hovering above his seat. He stares at Caitlin and regards this as a chance. A chance to at least get to know someone from this new reality that he loves. “Well, why don’t we get to know each other.” Caitlin rears back slightly in shock before cocking her head to the side.

 

“Are you asking me out?”

 

“Maybe?” Barry states unsure of himself. Was he asking her out? He wonders to himself. He was in love with Iris. But, the Iris here didn’t know him and he was fine with that. So, why did he approach Caitlin. As he stares at her it doesn’t take him long to figure out. She was his greatest regret. He failed her a lot more than his dad. Zoom had hurt her so bad and he just let it happen because he was so very weak.

 

“No not maybe. Yes, I am asking you out. I’m Barry Allen.” Caitlin stares at him for a moment her harsh glare lets up and a slight smile appears on her face.

 

“Dr. Caitlin Snow.” She introduces herself.

 

“Well, Dr. Snow would you go on a date with me.”

 

“I’d like that stranger.”


End file.
